Can't Take It
by Frozen Raspberries
Summary: Songfic - Severus and Hermione. My first one but please review and constructive criticism is welcome.


Can't Take It

**I own nothing. All rights belong to the creators of everything I've used. **

**This if my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. A dedication in my next piece of writing to whoever can tell me the name of the song and who it's by. Please review and enjoy. I'm no good at summaries so I shall let you enjoy the story yourselves.**

She waited. She didn't know why she stayed; he would never treat her like she wanted and yet she couldn't help it. Tonight however she felt differently. It was dark; the sky had a thin smattering of stars. The moon was full with the slightest hint of cloud around it, just like a horror film and this is what it was. Her very own horror film.

_You speak to me_

_I know this will be temporary_

How many times had he asked her to stay behind after class? How many times did she wish it was simply because he wanted to spend time with her? Instead he always taunted her with a cutting remark that sliced her to the bone. He didn't seem to realise how much he could hurt her with a single remark that carelessly fell from his lips.

_You ask to leave,_

_But I can't tell you that I've had enough_

After tearing her apart inside he would dismiss her. How she longed to be strong enough for the day when she could turn around and announce their relationship was over. But alas she never could. It seemed her Gryffindor courage was failing her recently.

_I can't take it_

_The welcome is gone and _

_I've waited long enough to make it_

She had been so patient. Tried so hard to understand him and to help him. He had at first been willing and soon Hermione found herself being allowed, even if it was only briefly, into the mind of Severus Snape. There had been times when had welcomed her with open arms when she had visited the dungeons to see him but now, nothing. He now remained seated when she entered; the arms that should have been holding her were now holding essays to be marked, and how she longed to be one.

_And if you're so strong _

_You might as well just do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go_

Severus now claimed he didn't need her help. He was strong and pushed away her advances and soothing words and she had sat and taken it. Well no more, Hermione thought to herself. If he was so strong he could face his demons alone and she'd watch him do it inside always knowing she could ease this for him.

_Step up to me_

_I know that you've got something buried_

_I'll set you free_

_You set conditions, but I've had enough_

She knew there was more to him that met the eye. That's why she'd fallen for him. She knew there had to be some reason why he was so cold, so unfeeling. Hermione had spent countless hours searching for whatever was buried inside him that he hid from the world. She wanted to help, to set him free. Then he could love her like she loved him. Severus had seemed open to the idea at first but then he became more and more closed off. He began to set rules in their relationship; when she could see him, what she should wear, what she should say or do or even think. She couldn't take it anymore, suddenly the man she loved had become possessive, demanding, insisting she spoke to no other man but him.

_I can't take it_

_The welcome is gone and_

_I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if you're so strong_

_You might as well just do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go_

She tried before. He'd left and she tried so hard to continue but Hermione couldn't do it. She needed him like she needed the air she breathed and she hated herself for it. She had ended up begging for him to return, unable to cope alone.

_Come back home, won't you come back home?_

_You step in line; you've got a lot to prove_

_It comes and goes_

_Yeah, it comes and goes_

_A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move_

He always felt he had to prove his worth now, that people still judged him for what he was. She had counselled him countless times that no one felt that way and yet he couldn't believe, couldn't understand what she was saying. He felt he had to help everyone, to conform and fit in as it was the only way. He added so much pressure on himself and was tired of this self-loathing.

_I know this will be temporary_

_I know this will be temporary_

_I know this will be, but I've had enough_

It was always temporary, She could never catch up with the different facades he presented everyday. One minute haughty and aloof; needing no one and the next drowning in his own self-loathing; desperate for comforting. It was the constant changing she minded the most, the never knowing where she stood. It unsettled her. Hermione watched it knowing she could take it no longer. He was strong he would survive. This is how she came to be here on the dark, lonely night. She was leaving; she had left a note explaining everything:

_I can't take it_

_The welcome is gone_

_And I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if you're so strong_

_You might as well just do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go_

It was with these final words that she left into the night leaving nothing but a note and three wasted years she'd spent trying to help him. She loved him but he was destroying her and the more they fought the worse it got. He would be better off alone and with these final thoughts she disappeared, never to return to his life again.

_You might as well just do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go_


End file.
